Odiarnos es nuestro juego
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Mañana  nos volveremos a odiar, porque odiarnos es nuestro juego.  Para el Reto San Valentín para el foro Scorpius&Lily


**Los personajes son de la adorada J.K. La idea es mía.**

**Este relato esta hecho exclusivamente para: El Reto San Valentín para el foro Scorpius&Lily**

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>e miras de reojo con esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica de ti. Tus ojos grises ya no transmiten dureza o arrogancia, me encuentro en cambio con tu mirada triste.

_"No me hagas reír. Eres la hija del gran Harry Potter, mientras que mi padre era un mortifago. No sabes lo que es vivir con las miradas de desprecio de la gente en la calle y que susurren a tus espaldas, Potter."_ Me dices en mis recuerdos con voz dura. Solo intentabas asustarme pero solo conseguiste hacerme enojar.

Me conoces tan bien, más de lo que yo me conozco. Tu mirada me desarma pero no pierdo mi postura, te miro con una sonrisa y te guiño un ojo. Ese es nuestro juego, _**odiarnos es nuestro juego**_.

_"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te compadezca? No me culpes de tu patética vida, Malfoy."_ Ahora escucho mi voz llena de ira y enojo. Es verdad no se lo que es que te miren con desprecio o que susurren a tus espaldas…Pero ser la hija de Harry Potter no es la gran cosa, te miran y a cada rato solo quieren verte un parecido con él.

Clavo mi mirada en mi muñeca donde tengo tatuado tu nombre, como tú llevas tatuado el mio en tu muñeca. Nunca pensé que te animarías a tatuarte el nombre de tu enemiga pero me sorprendiste haciéndolo, Malfoy. Te observo de reojo pero ahora tienes la mirada fija en mi prima Rose.

_"No necesito tu compasión, Potter. No te culpo de mi patética vida, no eres tan importante como crees"_ Tu voz sonaba tan destruida como si en verdad me culparas de tu vida o quisieras en ella ocultar algo. Yo doy un brinco, más no me voy, te miro y una risa de esas que tanto odias se escapa de mis labios.

Te conozco y sé que Rose es solo una amiga, que solo finges estar enamorado de ella por miedo a que se descubra algo que intento descubrir. Sientes mi mirada en ti y volteas a verme. Yo no aparto mi mirada, es una lucha para ver quien ganara. Nunca hay un ganador y eso nos frustra.

_"Lo que menos quiero es importarte, Malfoy. Tu importancia me vale un cuerno."_ Te respondí mordaz como siempre. Con el odio que no te tengo.

Intente odiarte pero se me hizo imposible. Mi odio fingido surgió desde que descubrí que para ti era _"La hermanita pequeña de tu mejor amigo"_, yo era una chiquilla enamorada pero con esas siete malditas palabras solo despertaste en mi odio, fingí odiarte y tú me seguiste el juego. Porque _**odiarnos es nuestro juego**._

_"Te vale el cuerno que te metió McDonald"_ Sabias que Jeff McDonald era mi punto débil y no te importo darme donde más me dolía en ese momento. Si me valía el maldito cuerno que Jeff me metía.

Aun ahora no te importa darme donde más me duele, en Jeff. Si todavía lo quiero pero no como antes, todo el amor que sentía por él se esfumo de un día par el otro, entendí que era una maldita obsesión.

_"Adiós, Scorpius"_ Escupí casi con asco tu nombre, luego de esas palaras dichas por ti me fui dejándote sorprendido. No quería escuchar tus malditas palabras sobre lo idiota que era al dejar que McDonald me metiera los cuernos con cualquiera.

Me levanto de mi mesa y salgo del Gran Comedor, sé que me sigues con tu mirada. Sonrió mientras escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, sé que eres tú, tus pasos son inconfundibles arrastras tus pies con arrogancia.

Me doy media vuelta y me acorralas contra la pared. Tus labios se unen con los míos de forma desesperada, no cierras los ojos y yo tampoco lo hago. Estamos jugando con fuego y podemos quemarnos, tu lengua me pide permiso y la dejo pasar. Nuestros alientos se mezclan.

Al separarnos me sonríes con picardía.

-Te odio, Potter- Susurras antes de volver a unir tus labios con los míos.

Este es un beso diferente, ambos cerramos los ojos y nos besamos con _¿Amor?, ¿Dulzura?, ¿Pasión?_, imposible.

Al volver a separarnos me acerco a tu oído.

-Feliz San Valentín, Scor- Te susurro.

Me separo de ti y sigo mi camino con tu mirada clavada en mí. Mañana nos volveremos a odiar, porque _**odiarnos es nuestro juego.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno lo hice parecido a "La eterna enamorada de Severus Snape" (Pasen por ahí si tienen tiempo). Quizás no sea algo romántico pero es lo que me salio, aparte no todo es amor y paz en San Valentín. <strong>_

_**Bueno esto es lo que acaba de surgir. Hubiera esperado un poco si no lo subía hoy no lo hacia nunca. En fin espero algún comentario solo para ver que tal me salio. **_

_**Por cierto si hay errores los arreglare luego.**_

_**Saludos SxLMalfoy.**_


End file.
